Illuminati
by etna
Summary: CainxRiff shounen-ai one-shot. Nothing much, both in Cain's and Riff's POV... Read it or not, I'm bad at summaries.


Disclaimer: Hakushaku Cain, or Count Cain, or Earl Cain, does not belong to me. It belongs to the great Kaori Yuki-sama. I'm just taking the characters and writing stuff about them. Boohoomoo!   
  
Author's laments: Aw, you guys have to read this. Or not. I don't know. Anyways, this fic is one-shot and one of my few attempts at writing. I can't say I'm very good at it, so I don't write very much, and this fic is just an "on the spur of the moment" fic. It took me forever to write, by the way. I kept stopping halfway, continuing about a few days later, stopping again, and continuing again. But I had this idea in my head for a CainxRiff scene that I didn't want to just throw away… Big fan of CainxRiff, I am. I know the deal about the evil side of Riff which happens in the later books (I won't spoil it anymore), but hey, I don't care and I still like CainxRiff. ^^   
  
The title is from a Malice Mizer song which I just happen to have been listening to when I was thinking of a title. Yeah so I'm bad with titles AND summaries…   
  
I hope you enjoy! ^_^   
  
---------   
  
Illuminati   
  
The night is cool and dark; I can feel the breeze against my face as I stand in front of the window. There is a calm feel to it, almost as if you could inhale the darkness and silence… to become the darkness itself, to be everywhere; to be able to watch over everything in the shadows…   
  
I shake myself a little to pull back my wandering mind. I am entertaining thoughts about things not worth wasting time on. A last half-disgusted glance is thrown at the window, and I look down the hallway; Master Cain had returned not long ago with a guest. Soon I will be retracing the steps I took about half an hour ago, down the hallway and into the sitting room. Thirty minutes ago to serve tea; thirty minutes later to clear up everything… because I know it would be a short visit.   
  
I straighten my clothes, and start in the direction of the sitting room. My shoes click loudly against the marble floor with each step I take – click, click, click, click. Sometimes I wonder how I always manage to make this sound so confidently and neatly; there is no hesitance in the sound that is echoing in my ears. However the answer comes straight to me, almost at once. This mere sound reminds me that I can take pride in whatever I do. Because I am serving a Master whom I love, a Master whom I have vowed to serve all my life.   
  
The corridor is familiar. I keep my steady pace as I march towards the sitting room. Without a pause, I knock, and wait for a response.   
  
"Riff, if it's you, you may come in now," I recognize Master Cain's voice as I turn the knob and open the door.   
  
Golden green eyes automatically turn to watch me as enter. I wish he wouldn't do that, even though they soften at once as Master Cain recognizes me. I watch as he lowers his gaze and chuckles quietly, more to himself than to me, "Right on time, too…"   
  
I smile faintly, and move to clear away the teapot and cups, knowing very well to ignore the body slumped on the other side of the table. As I reach for them, however, Master Cain suddenly reaches out and grips my arm tightly. I look up in surprise.   
  
The initial shock quickly fades as Master Cain blinks and I watch silently as his gaze travels from his hand gripping my arm to my face. I study his face; I see his eyes momentarily clouded with confusion and a kind of panic, and I patiently wait for him as he searches my face, ignoring the growing pain in my arm.   
  
A few minutes pass before he recovers and suddenly realizes that he's holding on to my arm a tad too tightly. With a soft cry he lets go of me, uttering vague apologies that I doubt he even knows he's saying. There is a pause as he recollects himself. "Riff, don't bother about the teapot, I'd like you to attend to me tonight…"   
  
"Yes, sir," I signal to a maid. As she hurries forward, I help Master Cain to stand up. He is a little unstable, even for his standards… tonight's happenings must have had quite an effect on him. I am worried…   
  
"Would you like to have a bath before bed?" I ask softly as we leave the dining room. I close the door behind us.   
  
He sighs, rubbing his temples. "I think I would… who knows, maybe it'd help to clear my headache," he says, looking up at me with a faint smile. He knows I am worried, and he is trying to reassure me… but it doesn't work on me. He knows that as well.   
  
"Master Cain, please take care of your health. You still have Miss Merryweather to take care of," I remind gently as we start making our way to Master Cain's room.   
  
"I know!" he snaps. There is silence, then he gives a sigh that seems to take everything out of him. Shaking his head, he mutters, "I'm sorry, Riff… I didn't mean that quite like it sounded…"   
  
I tighten my hold on Master Cain to reassure him. "It is okay, Master Cain…"   
  
~~~   
  
Gazing out of the window, my mind rests on the rose bushes we have in the garden. However my mind isn't thinking of anything as I absently listen to the sound of running water in the bathroom. It goes on and on and on… Maybe my mind's leaking away just like that…   
  
I feel so worn out and tired… It's just… taxing on me. Every once in a while I get like this… There're too many things to worry about. It gets into me and I know it worries Riff and Merryweather, but I just can't help it…   
  
In spite of myself, I smile faintly at the thought of my butler. He has always been so kind, so patient with me… and always there when I need him. Riff…   
  
"Master Cain?"   
  
I turn at the sound of my butler's concerned voice. "Hm?"   
  
"The bath is ready, sir," he says, guiding me into the bathroom. I nod, my thoughts returning to its empty, blank state as I mindlessly stumble through the mahogany door into the bathroom. The floor is cold, but the air is warmer than in the room; I can see steam dancing on the surface of the water in the bathtub, making little patterns in the air like whiffs of smoke from a pipe. I eye it for a while before Riff begins to carefully remove my clothing. The vest goes off first; I kind of wriggle out of it, absently watching as Riff folds and puts it away. In fact my eyes stay on Riff as he strips me. There is something comforting about his movements that I cannot describe; he is ever careful in whatever he does, and his touch is always gentle. He is the only one I know who is like that. I feel strangely at peace within his presence; he is the only one who truly knows and understands me…   
  
Riff tries to guide me to the steaming bathtub. Standing stark naked in front of him, I stare blankly at his long, artistic fingers held out, suddenly intrigued by them. My gaze travels to his flawless hands. They are smooth and deft, and yet, the feel of them is warm and comforting. My eyes start to move towards his clothes – Riff was always smart and immaculate; so as to not embarrass his master in front of others. He always did look so good…   
  
"Master Cain?"   
  
His voice directs me to his face. Strong features; a handsome face with silvery blue hair. His fringe which hangs carelessly over his eyes… My gaze follows my train of thought and travel from his hair to his eyes, where I am momentarily taken aback by the startling blue eyes that meet mine steadily. However, they are filled with concern and worry. I want the unhappiness to go away, but it does not… I feel that it is blocking me from those brilliant blue eyes. That is when I suddenly remember that I am actually the one causing those emotions in them, and I jerk myself out of my reverie, feeling guilt in myself.   
  
"Are you all right, Master? What happened today? I would want to know, sir… please allow me to share your worries. I don't want you to suffer alone…" he says softly as I get into the bathtub.   
  
I look up at his face once again, his beautiful features striking me as it has on many occasions. My right hand moves towards his face and I gently cup his cheek with it, whispering, "Just don't ever leave me, Riff…"   
  
He understands. Riff nods and closes his eyes, putting both his hands over mine, "I won't ever leave you, my Lord."   
  
He has never questioned the number of times I've told him that. I smile, a genuine one, and close my eyes as well as I start to relax in the water.   
  
~~~   
  
It is kind of amazing, and kind of disturbing how Master Cain changes around people. Few have seen this side of him. The rest just see him as charming, confident, and always in control, never missing a step and never stumbling. I see him struggle with himself all the time. It hurts to see him like that… He hides his wounds so fervently from others, so that he would not be hurt by anyone anymore…   
  
Master Cain steps out of the bathtub, flicking his dark hair away from his face with grace. It doesn't work; his hair just falls back into its original position. I hand him a towel. Lifting up a slender arm, he brushes the water away from his eyes while I carefully start to dry him, especially attentive when it comes to his back.   
  
The scars never cease to make me remember Master Cain's past.   
  
Master Cain turns and half-chuckles as I start to dry his back. I avoid his inquisitive look as I work on my task, making sure I am not careless, but he knows that the scars on his back still make me pause at times. As I look up there is a half-smile on his face and I know what he means – that I am the only person in the world who may touch these scars.   
  
I will always be grateful for that.   
  
I dress Master Cain in a bathrobe, making sure that he is warm before we make our way back into his darkened room. He takes a seat on an armchair, sighing to himself as he leans back, tilting his head to stare at the ceiling.   
  
I wonder if I should say anything. Master Cain had, after all, been in and out of his own thoughts the entire night… I feel unsettled. I study him for a bit and watch as he tilts his head back to its normal position, his eyes now focused on some object out of the window. His glazed-over eyes reflects light and even from my angle, I can see the uniquely beautiful golden green colour. Slowly he lifts a slim, pale leg and crosses it over his other, still deep in thought. He suddenly looks very different… He still looks elegant and beautiful, of course, but now there is a certain edge to him which made him look apprehensive, tired, sad…   
  
… _alone…_   
  
"M- Master Cain…" I utter his name before I can stop them from leaving me. He looks up immediately and his golden green eyes rest on mine. Again they have that searching look like they did in the bathroom… they seemed to want something that they are unable to find within my eyes.   
  
"What is it?" He says in a half-whisper, barely moving his lips, which adds to the effect. I am suddenly gripped by fear and love for my master. I want to be there for him, but I don't know if I am able to be…   
  
He looks at me expectantly, silently telling me to speak my mind. I open my mouth but cannot find the words to correctly express myself. After several attempts I shut it again, feeling even more lost and unsettled than ever. I don't know why I'm suddenly so afraid for him…   
  
Suddenly he's by my side. I look up in surprise, but as I'm about to say something he presses a smooth finger against my lips. "I'm all right, really, I am…" he mumbles, lowering his hand. His finger trails down my neck, tickling a little, and then to my clothes. He idly tightens my bowtie and his hand moves further down to my vest. His other hand comes up and he grips my clothes tightly, pushing his small body onto mine, like a child wanting to be comforted.   
  
My heart aches. I put my arms around him securely, hoping that he understands my emotions; that I will try my best to protect him no matter what. Never have I felt so strongly for a person.   
  
We stand like that for a couple of minutes, at peace with each other, before Master Cain stirs and looks up at me. I loosen my hold, but I do not drop my arms. His young, handsome face stares up at me, before breaking into a small smile, "I'm annoying and childish, aren't I, Riff?"   
  
I shake my head, immediately defensive. "No, Master…" I realize saying more would not be effective. It is my sincerity that goes into his heart.   
  
Master Cain smiles, then buries his face into me again. "I believe you," he says softly.   
  
I smile softly, looking down at my Master. Looking up, I notice the brilliant moonlight shining through the open window and look out at the clear midnight sky. My hand slowly moves up my master's back without my own realizing, and before I know it I'm running my fingers through his soft, dark hair, a little damp from the bath, but warm.   
  
"Mmm…" Master Cain murmurs, and my attention snaps back to him. Realizing what I am doing, I quickly stop, but he shakes his head against me. "Don't stop, I like it…"   
  
"You should go to sleep soon…" I whisper to him, starting to play with his hair again, "It's not early; you need your rest…"   
  
He opens his mouth to protest, then thinks for awhile before replying, "Move me over to the bed then, but I don't think I would be able to sleep much tonight… Stay with me, mmkay, Riff?"   
  
I nod, and he smiles at once, carefree beauty filling his face again. How I long to always see his face like that, released of all care and worry that life brings… The answer hits me suddenly, but not surprisingly. I realize I know the feeling… I love my master so much that it hurts me to see him unhappy…   
  
The love… which is much more than a master/servant love…   
  
However, I smile softly to myself as I watch my Master make his way to the bed. I am content with being my Master's mere servant. It is enough for someone like me…   
  
~~~   
  
I move over to the bed, feeling a slight chill as I leave Riff's warm arms. Sitting on the edge of the soft linen, I look up at Riff, who hasn't move from his position. Curiously I realize he's smiling sadly to himself. "Riff?"   
  
His head snaps up, and in spite of myself I chuckle at his initial surprise, turning my head away. "Are you okay? You're spacing out as much as I am…" I say, idly smoothing out the rumpled bed sheets with my hands.   
  
I sense that he is flustered, but he recovers fast. "Er… no, I'm okay, I was just thinking about something…"   
  
I turn back, and not surprisingly, he's beside me again, waiting for a sign that I am ready to go to bed. I gaze up at his flawless face, then to his eyes, slightly disturbed to find that there is a trace of sadness in it. Beautiful and sad… why is it there? I study the rest of his face but they do not betray his emotions. It is only his eyes…   
  
I reach up, silently asking him to come closer. He does so and I caress his cheeks gently with my cool fingertips. Moving my head forward, I kind of drag Riff down as I slowly place my arms around his neck, on his broad, strong shoulders. "Tell me about it," I whisper into his ear, my fingers playing with the back of his neck.   
  
"About what?" he asks, automatically placing his arms around my waist.   
  
"About what you were thinking…" I murmur, finding warmth and comfort in his embrace.   
  
There is a pause, before Riff says, in less than a whisper, as if I wasn't supposed to hear it, "… about how much I love you, my Master."   
  
I pull back a little, gazing deep into his blue eyes. He looks away, as if in guilt, but I cup his chin in my hand and turns his head back, forcing him to look at me. "Why?" I ask softly.   
  
He doesn't answer, and doesn't meet my gaze, but I understand. In fact my heart overflows with love I have for my butler… I cannot help myself. Before I know it I am leaning forward, taking his lips with mine, kissing him gently.   
  
"I love you too, Riff," I whisper as I break away, feeling for him, "You've always been there for me… and I've always loved you."   
  
"Mas - "   
  
I place my fingers over his lips. "Call me Cain, Riff…"   
  
I see the mix of emotions chase each other in his widened eyes. I could see confusion, relief, bewilderment, shock, all within those wonderful orbs of blue… Or once he looked more like a child than I ever did, and I laughed gently at him, giving him time.   
  
His eyes slowly clear up and I continue gazing, transfixed on his beautiful face, savoring it all. There is a moment before he inches his head forward, and I comply, leaning forward again, letting my emotions and Riff lead me on.   
  
~~~ End.   
  
---------   
  
Comments:   
  
Oh my god, the cheese in it. I didn't exactly expect it to turn out this way… Sudden end huh. Sorry about that, but I kind of started panicking when it became so quick.   
  
Oh yeah, and if you want to know, I have zero experience at writing smut.   
  
Er. As you can tell… I have no idea how everything worked in that time. As in masters and servants and what not. And even baths and bathrobes… I know I should have done at least some research, but really, I couldn't be bothered. Anyway you DO see Cain in a bathrobe at the end of Black Sheep, and by the way, I believe Cain sleeps in the buff (eheheh) in The Mad Tea Party. But if there's anything to correct, do go ahead… ^^   
  
Reviews are greatly appreciated, though! They really make my day; it's real nice to know that people actually appreciate my work after I spend so much time on it… though why I did that is beyond me. O_o   
  



End file.
